


Like!

by Rosetta



Series: a posteriori [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuri is so done, Instagram is involved, Multi, Phichit is everyone's best friend and worst enemy, Victor and Yuuri being disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetta/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: Victor really should change his instagram handle to something closer to "Nikiforov-Katsuki" because Yuri swears they're sharing the account at this point.phichit+chuOhmygod v-nikiforov is @victuuri now??? when was the wedding HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME GUYSOr, super short snippets surrounding instagram shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take a rest from writing 2000+ words chapters by writing more fanfictions.

Yuri Plisetsky is utterly disgusted.

(That's a bloody understatement.)

Clearly his expression was projecting his feelings loud and clear for the world to see, as Mila had taken the time out of her practice to hit the rink fence. Objective, bully her young, agonized, emotional rinkmate.

"You look like that one time you had ultra bad borscht, Yurio honey."

Yuri glared at her with twice his usual intensity.

Mila's eyes ignored the burning green eyes seething with the promise of teenage tantrum, and landed on the lit screen of the boy's just-recently fixed iPhone. The familiar layout of Instagram caught her attention, and she managed to look at what had soured little Yurio's mood before it was taken away.

Quickly, she pulled out her own phone, which Yuri thought Yakov confiscated before she went into the rink earlier. She scrolled through her feed looking for a particular name and grinned when she found what she was looking for.

It was a photo taken in what seems to be some kind of festival in Japan, if all the very oriental decorations and the location tagging were any indication. Victor took a photo in a similar venue last year, of himself holding a large mug of foaming beer and looking barely sober. This one, however, had two people in it, if the gigantic _kani stick_ plushie Victor was holding didn't count. Yuuri and Victor were quite close to literally unsplittable, with Victor's free arm clinging around Yuuri, and the other man  _latching_ on Victor with his arms around Victor's body.

 

 **v-nikiforov** matsuri with the best boy!!!

 

Their smile were borderline diabetes-inducing.

"Aren't they  _just_ adorable!" she cooed excitedly. A wide sincere smile balanced Yuri's angry ramblings (' _fucking disgusting couple I tell you, I thought Japanese don't do PDAs well fuck it I suppose I'm wrong..._ '), and she didn't bother stiffling her loud 'Aaaaw!!' when she saw Yuri double tapping on his screen.

" _What._ "

"I never knew those hearts mean 'this photo is disgusting', Yurio."

" _You call me that one more time-_ "

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've just  _liked_ that photo! _Yurio_!"

She totally called his name out not out of necessity. Yuri groaned extra loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Phichit Chulanont has a ritual that he religiously does every morning.

That is, he would greet his soulmate with a smile and a gentle tap, and he would lovingly voice good mornings for his beloved, so they would both wake from their morning stupor. So goddamn romantic, yes they are.

Him and his lovely, loyal smartphone that had not once betrayed him in the past three years. They were totally made for each other.

He'd double tap the slightly obsolete but still very functional phone to wake the screen up, and he's been using voice password in the last few months and he's  _hella lovin' it_! It makes everything so quick - no more mistyping his password, or wrongly taking a bad stroke on that stupid dots-and-lines screen lock thing, just a quick  _Ok Googs!_ and he's connected to his soulmate! How practical is that!?

 

Anyway.

 

Like he would every other morning, the first thing Phichit did when he opened his eyes was to check on his phone for any new notifications on his SNS applications, and then if there's anything interesting that somehow went under his impeccable radar. Oh yes, there is always one or two posts like that - meme-worthy stupidities that just doesn't get enough notes, or skating-world-shaking announcements that just doesn't go beyond a few likes and reposts, or-

Phichit's eyes went wide.

He closed in to his screen to double check. No mistake. There it was, in its whole white-on-black glory, a single line of notification from Instagram with a username he hadn't seen for  _so_ long he almost forgot who it belonged to.

 

**@y-ktsk just posted something for the first time in a while!**

 

His mother later asked if he needed to go to the doctor because he screamed so  _hard_.

* * *

 

" _YuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiI!!!!!_ "

Yuuri actually had to pull away his ear from the phone because Phichit's voice was so loud.

" _Sawasdee Ka_ , Phichit!" He greeted, after he put Phichit on the loudspeaker. The Thai went silent for a moment, and when Yuuri thought the line was disconnected, Phichit's roaring laughter could be heard exploding from his phone speakers. 

" _It's sawasdee **krab** , Yuuri, the one you just said was the lady version!_" Yuuri actually blushed and did a facepalm upon realizing his mistake. " _Although I suppose it's as expected from the most beautiful woman in the town!_ "

"Phichit!"

" _The femme fatale that seduced the handsome playboy! Or, should I say, the femme fatale that seduced the handsome...white demon?_ "

"PHICHIT!"

"Ohh,  _privyet_ , Phichit!"

Yuuri gasped when a strong arm slung itself around him, and suddenly Victor was already clinging onto him and it was uncomfortable. He whined at Victor, who seemed to be casually disregarding the slight discomfort as he looked at Yuuri's phone screen. There was a questioning look when Victor glanced at Yuuri then. "He called you using video chat, why did you turn off the camera?"

 _"Yeah, Yuuri, turn on the camera!_ "

"Phichit please, we're a-  _I'm_ a mess!"

There was another silence, a long, awkward one that made Yuuri wonder if he said something wrong that he didn't notice. The thought even made him forget about Victor's weight on his shoulders, which in turn made Victor worried  _for him_ when he realized Yuuri wasn't trying to pry him off his back anymore. Phichit's breath was audible from the surprisingly high-fidelity loudspeakers, although it did made Yuuri wonder for a second if there was a higher power in the working, because phone speakers just don't get  _good_ like that.

Regardless he didn't expect Phichit's next words.

" _Did I interrupt you two or anything_?"

Whatever implication Phichit was trying to convey, Yuuri's face exploded from the implication he  _received._

"What? _NO_!" His pitch rose three times his normal voice and it made a few heads turn to his and Victor's direction. "No, no,  _no,_ it's not like what you think!"

" _But what was I thinking, Yuuri?_ "

"You - I - "

"Yuuri, breathe." A second arm curled around Yuuri, this time under his arm and around his waist. Yuuri slightly tensed when Victor pulled him close, wrapping him in a hug that felt more like a strangling attempt due to their weird position. "Turn on the camera so he doesn't take it the wrong way? You still look  _dashing_ by the way, so don't worry too much."

"I-" Yuuri stared at Victor with wide eyes, then to the dark screen of his phone, on which Phichit was still apparently waiting for a worthwhile reply. His hair was a mess, his glasses just wouldn't sit still on his nose, and he knew for sure that he was sweating all over because it was HOT in Tokyo. The heat and the exhaustion from walking around was creeping up to him, but Victor was still deadlocking him in his death grip, so Yuuri finally -

"Fine."

Conceded.

He shakily pressed the video button on the application, and it didn't take long until the dark screen flickered alive, showing the face of one Phichit Chulanont, smiling widely.

The smile didn't last long.

" _...Yuuri. You're cosplaying too?_ " The Thai's eyes squinted as he stared at the camera, straight through to Yuuri's eyes somehow. " _I was going to ask how did you even manage to get Victor into that rad Raiden get-up, but-_ "

The Phichit in the screen seemed to be rotating his phone around, as if he was trying to manipulate his phone camera to give him another angle of Yuuri. It didn't work.

 _"Yuuri. Are you cosplaying Otacon_?"

"N-no?"

 _"Yuuri please we both know you're trying to do a fucking Hal Emmerich."_ There was blatant amusement in Phichit's voice and face now and it was making Yuuri blush harder. " _You somehow went from Sexy Femme Fatale to Genuine Nerdy Mouthbreather like it was nothing. Totally tipping my non-existent hat to you, man_." _  
_

"...I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

 _"It is! Also that's a superb rendition of Raiden, Victor, so definitely props to you too!_ " Phichit grinned and gave Yuuri and Victor a thumb up. " _So what's the event? You don't cosplay everyday even in Japan...or do you?_ "

Yuuri shook his head. "It's the Tokyo Game Show."

 _"Ah._ "

"Ah."

"I don't even play video games a lot, but Yuuri pulled me along anyway. Said it would help me get acquainted with  _quality games_."

Victor's whining made Yuuri frown, and the way he was latching on Yuuri as he whined just made things twice as uncomfortable. Three times, if the scorching sun was counted. It wasn't even midday yet  _how even_. They should have picked a cooler spot to rest their legs. "Victor you literally only play  _Mario Bros_ and I'm trying to rescue you from that pit of hell, okay."

Yuuri wasn't sure if Victor blowing raspberries at him was cute or  _sad_. His Raiden cosplay was making it teeter towards the latter.

"But Phichit, how did you even know about Victor cosplaying Raiden? I don't think we told anyone in case someone decided to stalk us into the show hall..."

" _Huh_?" Phichit looked confused, suddenly, and it confused Yuuri in return.  _"But-your instagram?_ "

"My instagram?"

" _Yuuri, you posted it on your Instagram. Victor posing naked with Raiden face paint and decors on his face. Laying on the bed. Sex Face on and all. It was hella scandalous._ "

"But I didn't even touch my phone the entire morning." Yuuri's eyebrows were scrunching closer together as he swiped the screen to navigate to his own feed. "I was busy with preparing Victor's suit."

" _Are you two staying in the same room?_ "

"Ye _-WHAT THE._ "

Yuuri finally found the thing he was looking for, and his eyes widened so quickly it was almost comical.

 

 **y-ktsk**  @v-nikiforov could be your angel or your demon. #shook #mgs #raiden

 

Just as quickly then, he squinted at it.

 

"Phichit, his hand is going off the frame."

 _"Everyone thought he was holding your hand or something. I think that's the most scandalous part of it since it's, you know, posted under your name_?"

"Phichit, it's a selfie."

 

They both turned their gaze at Victor, Phichit with a newfound respect and awe for the Russian skater, and Yuuri with his mouth hanging and eyes full of betrayal.

 

* * *

 

 

" _But Yuuri, did you even tell him your lock number?"_

" _I DIDN'T! OH MY GOD PHICHIT THERE ARE TOO MANY LIKES ON THIS **IS THAT YAKOV COMMENTING OH MY GOD-**_ "

 

* * *

 

 _  
"Yuuri, as much as I want to see Victor hijacking your phone again, maybe you should consider using voice passwords._ "


End file.
